


buzzing in my veins

by theonewiththelarrystories



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththelarrystories/pseuds/theonewiththelarrystories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awhile back I said something about Harry getting himself off with a vibrator while more or less sitting in Louis' lap, and then apparently that was a thing people wanted very much, so here it is... I don't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	buzzing in my veins

“C’mere,” Louis says as he settles back against their headboard, gesturing towards Harry who’s stood at the end of the bed, hand fluttering toward his cock. Eagerly, he climbs up, sliding in between Louis’ legs and resting his back against his chest. He lets his head fall back into Louis’ neck. Louis runs his hands down Harry’s sides and to his inner thighs, pulling his legs apart so his feet are outside of Louis’ knees. Harry looks down at himself, whimpering, digging his fingers into the sheets. Louis kisses his forehead. “This good?”   
Harry nods, moving his hands to Louis’ thighs, kneading at them. “Yeah, I’m comfy,”   
“Good,” Louis says and kisses him again, smoothing his hands down Harry’s arms and over his chest, rubbing at his nipples.   
“Um,” Harry says, cautious. “Can--can I--”   
“Yeah babe, go ahead,” Louis says, “made you wait long enough.” Harry sighs gratefully and trails a hand down his stomach, his inner thighs, past his cock to play with his balls. Louis just watches him, kissing his temple of forehead or the space below his ear periodically, running his hands all over his hot skin.   
Harry makes a small noise as he wraps a hand around his cock, stroking slowly, but Louis can tell he needs it faster, but isn’t because he wants to take this slow so it will last. He tightens his grip, still lazy with it, swiping a thumb over the slit.   
Louis mouthes at his throat, sucking a gentle bruise into his skin. Harry whines and pushes his hips up into his hand. “There you go,” Louis praises into Harry’c collarbone. “Do it how you want it. I know you need it so bad.”   
Harry whimpers and nods, still kneading at Louis’ thigh with his other hand. Louis made sure Harry sucked him off beforehand so Harry could take his time and not worry about him, but Harry gets so hot whenever he blows Louis that he’s almost embarrassingly needy, but he was good, didn’t touch himself when he had Louis’ cock in his mouth, so he has a right to be.   
“Yeah?” Louis murmurs, threading a finger through Harry’s hair. “Need it bad, don’t you?”   
“Y-yeah, Lou, got--got really hard from sucking you,” Harry breathes, bucking his hips shallowly into his fist.   
“I know, baby,” Louis purrs, “I know you did, always do. You’re amazing, love sucking cock.”   
Harry whines and begins to pump faster, nodding. “Yeah, I do, I do, a lot,”   
Louis soothes him, brushing his hair away from his face. “I know, you’re so good at it. So fucking good.”   
Harry snakes his other hand between his legs and massages his balls, quickening his strokes. He lets out a shaky breath when he squeezes his cock, feeling the hot shape of Louis’ chest curved around his back, his lips in his hair, on his skin. “I’m good, Lou, I’m good?”   
Louis brushes his nose against Harry’s curls, kissing his hair. “So good, so good with you mouth.”   
Harry makes a weak little “oh,” and shifts back into Louis, now stroking himself so fast Louis can hear the slick sound of skin on skin. He kisses Harry’s shoulder, rubbing down his arm.   
“Look beautiful when you get yourself off for me, love,” Louis says into his skin. “Love watching you.”   
“Oh, Lou--” Harry squeaks and grinds his hips, gasping out. “Lou, I want, really want--”   
“I can’t help you baby, thats the rule.” Louis reminds him softly, kissing his neck.   
“Want you to,” Harry whines, chewing on his bottom lip. “Want you to make me feel good.”   
“I know angel, but this is good too, yeah? You like when you get to show me how good you can make yourself feel.”   
“Yeah, yeah,” Harry pants, moving his hand lower to press against his entrance. Louis makes a soothing noise in his throat.   
He rubs at Harry’s nipples again, rolling them between his fingers and pinching lightly. Harry squirms, wiggling his hips, grinding up into his fist. “Its good,” he repeats.  
“Yeah, I know,” Louis murmurs. For awhile neither of them say anything, the room silent besides Harry’s breathless panting and throaty moans, the slick sound of his hand on his cock and Louis’s lips against his skin. Louis can feel him tensing, moaning quietly and curling his toes into the sheets. He starts wiggling his hips more, bucking up into his hips and grinding down onto the mattress. Louis knows he getting impatient, will be needing something in him soon, desperate to feel friction elsewhere. “Gonna need your fingers soon, love?”   
Harry nods, drawing his lip between his teeth. Louis watches as the sharp white sinks into the plush redness and kisses his shoulder again. “Yeah, soon, real bad.” Harry pants.  
Louis reaches onto the table next to him, fetching the lube and dropping it by Harry’s hip. “Whenever you’re ready, just take your time.”   
Harry nods again and lets his head drop onto Louis’ neck again, whimpering when he kisses his forehead and strokes his hair, loving the way Louis takes care of him. He strokes himself for a few more minutes before pulling his hand away and fumbling for the lube, squirting some onto his fingers and slicking them up.   
Reaching his hand between his legs, he teases his rim with his fingers and Louis murmurs to him. “Yeah, go on.” Slowly, he pushes the tips of two fingers in, straight up to the knuckle, not pausing before he pulls them back and pushes in again, too impatient to bother with one. Louis reminds him to go slow, not to hurt himself and Harry turns to kiss him on the neck, trembling around his fingers. Louis kisses his cheek, nuzzles into his skin. “How do you feel?”   
Harry whimpers and nods. “Good,” he says, stretching his fingers a little. Louis shakes his head, brushes his hair out of his eyes.   
“No, baby, how do you feel?”   
Harry moans quietly and rocks his hips onto his fingers, beginning to curl them. “Warm,” he croaks into Louis’ skin, “tight, really tight,”   
“Yeah, always so tight,” Louis agrees, rubbing his hands over Harry’s ribs.   
“Smooth,” Harry goes on, bearing down a little harder, “soft.”   
Louis cuddles into him, pulling him tighter against his chest. “Always feel so good around me, hot and tight and wet.”   
Harry whines, curling his fingers better, scissoring them. “Lou,” he pants, clenching around his hand. “Louis,”   
“Yeah darling, fuck yourself with your fingers.”   
“Fuck, Lou--” Harry whimpers, pulling his fingers back slowly and slamming them in again, pounding into himself with his two fingers. He adds a third, not even slowing the pace, just continues fucking down onto his fingers and Louis watches, awed. He can feel the tenseness in Harry’s muscles.   
Time stretches by and the sound of Harry’s moaning fills the room, harsh intakes of breath mixed in with high pitches wines. Louis marvels at how sensitive he always is, how quickly he gets worked up and so, so into it, taking almost no time at all until he can bring his hips down and meet his fingers, slam them into him so hard he sees stars.   
“Jesus, baby,” he breathes, running his hands down Harry’s sides. Harry whines and cries out, pressing back into Louis’ chest. Louis kisses his hair, presses his hands into Harry’s hips.   
“Fuck,” Harry pants, writhing. “Fuck, fuck, wheres the--gimme the thing, Lou--”   
Louis bends over and grabs the toy from under the bed, soothing Harry as he takes it out of its box and slicks it up with lube. “Sh, hold on babe,” he mutters, doing his best to go quickly.   
Harry makes a whimpery moaning sound in his throat. “Come on, please,”   
Louis shushes him as he repositions Harry against him again, spreading his knees. He hands him the vibrator, nuzzling into his neck. Harry pulls his fingers out and positions the toy at his entrance, rubbing the tip around his rim and biting his lip. “Fuck, turn it on,” Louis breathes, watching Harry just play with himself. Harry flicks it on its lowest setting and moans lowly, pushing the tip in slowly. His breath hitches as he feels it breech him, rocking his hips down on it. He groans as he takes it deeper, sliding it out and pushing further in. Its not that big, relatively slim, smaller than Louis’ cock, so theres no stretch for Harry to get used to. He waits until its fully nestled inside, trying to steady his breathing. Louis can hear the vibrations and kisses at the shell of Harry’s ear, pushing his hair back.   
Harry flicks it up higher and makes a surprised squeaking sound, tensing up. Louis plays with his nipples, rubs the insides of his thighs. Harry’s got his back arched and his head thrown back against Louis’ shoulder, wiggling his hips. His face is scrunched up in pleasure. Louis can tell how hard he’s trying to go slow and not cry out.   
“Shit, babe, you look so good,” Louis croaks, biting as his neck. Harry whines, curling his toes. He begins to move the toy faster, breathing heavily through his nose.   
“Louis,” He pleads, grinding his hips. “Oh my god, oh my god--”   
“God, I can’t imagine how good you feel right now, Haz,” Louis breathes, hooking his hands behind Harry’s knees to keep his legs open for him.   
Harry whimpers when he realizes what Louis is doing for him, starts pushing the toy in faster and harder, angling it to hit his prostate. He shudders when it does, digging his fingernails into Louis’ knee. “Fuck fuck fuck--” he pants.   
“Make it go higher,” Louis commands gently, hearing Harry’s whine when he flicks it up a notch. Louis grins. “That good?”   
Harry mouth falls open, lips red and wet. “God,” he breathes, wriggling. “So good, so good, so good.”   
Louis noses the hair at the back of his neck, thumbing over one of Harry’s nipples. He can see how tense the muscles in his stomach and legs are, clenching tight. He slides his hands down his sides, underneath him to cup his ass. He pushes further, so his thumbs are brushing Harry’s stretched hole. He rubs circles with them, teasing Harry’s rim gently.   
“Louis,” Harry whines, turning his head and burying his face in Louis’ neck. “Fuck, fuck, Louis, fuck,”   
“You’re so fucking amazing, you’re such a good boy, I love you so much.” Louis murmurs, kissing Harry’s forehead.   
“Yes,” Harry breathes, bringing his free hand around under him to place it over one of Louis’.   
“You look so good like this, Harry, you have no idea. So fucking hot.”   
“Jesus, fuck--” Harry gasps, arching his back. Louis knows he’s going to start babbling soon, just letting anything that comes into his mind tumble out of his mouth of its own accord.   
Harry is wriggling insistently, slamming the toy in at a harsh pace. “Shh, baby, slow down,” Louis urges, because he knows if Harry keeps going like this he’ll come, and he really wants to make this last. Harry whines in protest but slows anyway, flicking the speed down and rocking his hips onto it. “Like that, good.” Louis praises, kissing his hair.   
“I can’t, I need--fuck,” Harry pants, hitching his hips. Impatiently, he turns the speed higher again, grinding down on it in a filthy rhythm. He starts bucking his hips erratically, cock smearing precome on his stomach.   
Louis kisses the corner of his mouth, plays with Harry’s nipples. “I love you,” he mumbles, “I love your noises.”   
“So good so good so good,” he moans, sounding absolutely wrecked. “It feels so good, holy shit,” he says it over and over, like he desperately needs Louis to know.   
“I know,” Louis soothes, “you’re so good, taking it like a champ. Love to watch you touch yourself.”   
Harry keens, gripping onto Louis’ thigh with urgent fingers. “I want your cock so bad, give it to me give to me,” he begs, turns his head to stare at Louis with watery eyes.   
He looks so desperate Louis almost gives in, he has to remind himself that Harry wanted this, for Louis to have complete control over him but also none at all. He shakes his head regretfully, kissing Harry’s scalp. “I can’t, babe, you know that.”   
Harry whines again, looks like he’s going to sob. “I don’t care, I just want it, so bad, please give it to me--” he chokes. Louis nuzzles into him, shakes his head and Harry lets out a frustrated groan. “Please, I want you in me so bad, please fuck me, please, I need you in me--”   
Louis ignores it, has to try really hard, too. He focuses on touching Harry anywhere he can reach, besides where he wants it most. Harry is impatient and greedy, pounding the vibrator deep inside him mercilessly.   
“Fucking--yes,” he moans, spreading his legs as far apart as he can, grinding on the toy and getting it as deep as possible. He’s so wrecked, teeth gnawing on his bottom lip, red and bitten raw, hair sticking to his forehead, eyes wide and black. His hand flutters toward his cock but he wrenches it away, twisting his fingers in the bedclothes.   
“You’re so good, such a good boy,” Louis praises, stroking the inside of his thigh.   
Harry whines and thrashes his head, hand working so hard and so quick. “Fuck, oh my god, fuck--” he pants, crying out obscenely.   
“Sh, breathe Harry,” Louis coos, brushing his hair back and kissing his forehead.   
Harry whines and bucks his hips, arching his back. “Shit,” he hisses, “shit shit shit.” Louis can feel it in the way Harry’s body is moving, how close he is, and he’s surprised because its so soon, and Harry can usually last quite awhile. He decides it must feel better than he could possibly imagine for Harry to be close to soon.   
He mouths at Harry’s throat, hands moving down again to hold him open. “Yeah, just--fuck yourself with it, I wanna see you come.” He groans, because he does, so badly, Harry coming is like his favorite thing in the world.   
“Yeah, I’m gonna, I’m really--” Harry stutters, clutching onto Louis with his free hand. He angles his hips differently and gives a sharp moan, eyelids fluttering. “Please Louis, can you just--”   
He cuts himself off with a whine and Louis is there, propping Harry’s hips up for him so he can rub against his prostate every time. “Yeah, come on, right there,” he urges.   
“Shit, just keep talking,” Harry pleads, head lolling back against Louis’ collarbone. “Keep talking, make me come.”   
Louis swears under his breath and brings a hand up to pet at Harry, brushing his hair back from his eyes and kissing down his temple. He has a job to do, he knows, so he puts his mouth closer to Harry’s ear so he can hear the desperate rasp to it. “Come on, show me how good you can make yourself feel, yeah? I want you to come, wanna see you.”   
“More,” Harry groans, biting his lip raw.   
“You’ve been so good, I love you, you’re so perfect.” Louis thumbs at Harry’s nipples and presses his fingers into the blunt lines of Harry’s tattoos, making him groan. His voice only shakes a little when he goes on in a low voice, “You look so good when you come, can you show me? Wanna see how good that feels inside you, fuck yourself with it like you want me to fuck you, show me how you take care of yourself.”   
“Oh my god, Louis--” Harry gasps, toes curling into the sheets. Louis is breathless, so in awe of Harry, how good he looks, how hot he sounds, how much he’s getting off on having Louis watch him do this, be close by, touch him all over. So he tells him, runs his hands over Harry’s body as he moves, grinding down on the vibrator and heaving breaths wracking his chest. “Shit, Lou, I think I’m gonna--”   
“Yeah, go on, you gonna say my name when you come? Wanna hear you--” Louis’ about to go on but Harry’s body jerks and he shakes almost violently, crying out harshly as he comes, spilling all over his chest and belly.   
Louis holds him through it, mumbling nonsense at him until he finishes, feeling how weak he’s gone, so utterly boneless, still trembling with the aftershocks. Louis gives him a minute before he reaches down between his legs, easing the toy out of him as gently as possible. Harry sobs as he pulls it out, curling in on himself and pressing close to Louis’ chest, seeming to want to get as small and close as possible.   
Louis tosses it aside and rubs Harry’s back in wide circles, soothing him and kissing his hair. He ignores Harry’s come-sticky chest pressed against him, knowing its gross but unable to bring himself to care enough to clean up just yet.   
After awhile Harry stirs and presses a lazy kiss to Louis’ collarbone, looking up at him through his eyelashes. “Thanks, Lou,” he murmurs, “love you.”   
Louis smiles and eases him off, kissing his forehead. “Love you too. I’m gonna get something to clean you up with, alright?”   
Harry nods and rolls over, to the cool side of the bed, pressing his flushed cheek against a pillow and letting his eyes fall shut. Climbing off the bed, Louis grabs Harry’s vibrator and brings it to the bathroom to clean it, hyperaware of how hard he is, how desperately he needs release.   
He wets a face towel with warm water and brings it back to Harry, rolling him on his back so he can wipe his chest down, spreading his legs cleaning him up gently. Harry gives him a sex drunk smile, watching him, and when Louis pulls away to go toss the towel in the bin Harry clutches onto his hand, kissing his palm before letting him go.   
When Louis comes back he pushes the covers back and tries to get Harry settled but Harry reaches for him, slurring his words. “C’mere, lemme get you off,” he mumbles, “I can suck you again, or just--I’unno.”   
Louis pushes his hands away, pulling the sheets up over Harry’s body, pushing his hair off his forehead and kissing his exposed skin. “Sleep,” he commands gently, “I’ll go have a wank in the bathroom.”   
“Really?” Harry smiles, “you’re the best, Lou. Remind me in the morning so I can thank you better.”   
“Okay,” Louis chuckles, flicking off their bedroom lights and heading towards the bathroom. He tugs himself off quickly, brain replaying the sound of Harry’s broken moaning and pressing the images of his flushed face and red lips against his eyes until he comes. He cleans himself up and goes back to their room, climbing into bed beside Harry and kissing him on the shoulder. He says goodnight but Harry’s already asleep, snoring lightly.   
“Love you,” he says, even though he knows Harry can’t hear. “Sleep well, sweetheart.”


End file.
